Generally, when a call signal is received, a mobile terminal informs a user of call signal reception in a corresponding call receive mode. Here, the user of the mobile terminal selects a call receive mode such as a vibration, a ring, and so forth, from a menu for call receive mode setting so as to directly determine a peripheral situation and set the call receive mode.
However, a user may fail to recognize that it is required to change a call receive mode, thus missing changing into a suitable call receive mode. Because of this, the user may miss a reception of a busy signal or fail to observe etiquette for others due to a notification of a call receive mode not suitable to the situation.